Mass Confusion Of The Oliver Kind
by LycoX
Summary: A whole lot of confusion ensues when there's more then one Oliver Queen running about!
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Confusion**

 **Of The Oliver Kind**

 **Disclaimer: An idea I recently came up with and even discussed with a few people. Where basically, Oliver splits into several Olivers who each have one main over all emotion that they represent. Though I do believe Alexiablackbriar13 will be taking the idea a step further by way of Oliver being a Meta-Human. As always, I own nothing but what you see here and is set in season 1 after Helena's return.**

* * *

When Thea Queen woke up that day, she thought it'd be just another day. Albeit, one with some worry over Walter's missing self. But never did she think it would end up being quite bizarre! And it all started for her as she made her way to the kitchen to grab some cereal in her PJ's that morning and coming across Oliver strangely enough. Who these days took awhile to get up in the day much to her own annoyance as she missed spending time with him during the day. Thea had yet to say as much to him but she knew the time was fast approaching! The strange thing however, is that he seemed to be shaking, making her feel a bit concerned as she came up to him. "Ollie, you okay?"

Her words startled her big brother and when he turned to her, the young girl was honestly shocked to see him crying! "N-No! I'm not S-Speedy! I'm just not!" Cried out her brother and it just broke her heart.

"Our dad is dead! Him and so many others and I couldn't do anything about it! I hate it!"

Thea made to wrap him up in her arms with glistening eyes of her own, but before she could do so, her brother quickly fell to the floor in a heap as he held a picture of their dad and cried his eyes out. "I umm… I'm gonna go grab mom!" Muttered the freaked out teen and hoped she would still be in the kitchen as she tended to be and sipping from a cup of coffee.

"And Walter's lost too!" Yelled out the sobbing Oliver as she left him.

And when she got to the kitchen, Thea suddenly found herself feeling quite confused! As Oliver was somehow in here and all smiles and stuff! "Umm… What the Hell is going on here!?" Demanded the girl to know as she crossed her arms and glared at him and their mother.

"Thea!" Reprimanded the woman.

"Whoa little sis! Its a beautiful day out, let's not spoil it with bad language, alright?"

She scoffed at that. "Then explain to me why just seconds ago, you were out in the hallway crying your eyes out over dad and Walter and now you're in here happy as can be?"

Moira and Oliver looked at one another in confusion over that one before turning to her. "Umm… Speedy, I've been in here ever since I got done with my morning run."

"Yes, that is correct sweetheart. He was even getting cooking tips from Raisa as well."

Struggling to accept what had been told to her, anything she was going to try and say was cut off by a loud booming and quite angry voice. " **WHY ARE YOU CRYING!? GET OFF THE FLOOR AND BE A MAN ALREADY!** " The loud voice made both Moira and Thea jump while Oliver frowned.

"Man, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Moira said nothing as she rushed to the source of the voice with Thea quickly following along. Oliver remained where he was before shrugging and going after them. "Always later to cook I'm sure!"

He'd soon stop right behind his two favorite ladies who were quite shell shocked and even he was a bit shocked himself! As not only was he behind his mother and sister, but he was in front of them too! Or rather, there was two of him in front of him! "L-LEAVE ME ALONE! ITS OKAY TO CRY!"

"The Hell it is! Get off that floor now!"

"They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery there is, but even I think this is taking it a little far." Muttered Oliver from behind the two Queen ladies.

The sobbing Oliver look a like kicked at the angry looking Oliver. "NO! I FEEL SAFE DOWN HERE!"

Huffing in anger, the angry look a like moved to force him up when Moira ordered him to stop. "YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Screamed out the woman and wondered why she had yet to call the cops!

"Yeah man, channel some happy vibes or somethin' cause your anger is killin' mine and that's just not cool."

Thea turned around slightly and gave him an incredulous look. "What? Its true!" Replied Oliver defensively.

"You mean to tell me there's another imposter runnin' around? Great, just great. Just what I f**king need!"

"Hey! You're the imposter!"

"Y-Yeah! Cause I'm the r-r-real deal!"

Arguing began between the three much to the complete befuddlement of the Queen ladies until Moira simply had enough. "QUIET! ALL OF YOU!"

Her scream instantly caused the three to quiet down and look at her. "Yikes mom! No need to yell, we're all right here!"

Re-newed sobbing happened from the still on the floor Oliver look a like. "I, I HATE YELLING!"

"Gonna make me go deaf and wouldn't that just be great?" Groused the angry look a like.

Moira just gave the three glares that made them shut up again. "Now, which of you is the REAL Oliver?" Asked the Queen Matriarch and quickly regretted it as all three instantly spoke up with the claim that they are the real deal.

Making for Thea to let out a little whimper over the whole insanity of it all. "I, I shoulda stayed in bed."

"And miss this fantastic day!? What a horrible way to go about things!" Reprimanded the more easy going and happier Oliver look a like.

"I think its great, as TO HELL WITH CHIRPING BIRDS! Little bastards woke me up earlier."

"You, you're ki-kinda re-reminding me o-of Slade! I don-don't like it!"

"SHUT UP! I'LL SOUND AND REMIND YOU OF WHOEVER I WANT!"

Whimpers came from the still on the floor Oliver while Moira pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation. "I'm calling the Police. Surely they can handle this situation better then I can."

"Yeah, these two look a like jerk offs definitely need to be in cells."

"Whoa, I don't do good in cells. Getting shot at while in one sucks." Grumbled the happier Oliver.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Umm… Police don't shoot people they lock up in cells." Added in Thea with a look on her face.

Angry Oliver snorted as he crossed his arms. "Who said we were in a police cell?"

That question made the girl think a bit about that while Moira tried not to really think too much about those words. As it only brought up Walter and horrible scenarios in her mind. Just then, a new visitor appeared, this one dressed rather flashy and wearing shades. But it was un-mistakeable as to who he was. "Hey there peeps! It was a damn good night for me!" Began the latest Oliver look a like with a cocky swag about him.

Making for another whimper to come from Thea. "I… I'm gonna go and hide. Yeah, I'm gonna go hide in my room." And with that, she was gone before anyone could stop her.

"Damn, I knew I shoulda taken her with me last night!"

"I'M GONNA F**KIN' KILL YOU!" Raged the angry look a like Oliver as he launched himself at the flashier version of himself. Forcing even the tearful Oliver look a like to get involved to keep him from actually killing the flashier version.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If there is any interest in this, I will consider making it into a full on story.**


	2. The Passion Of Oliver Queen

**Chapter 2**

 **The Passion**

 **Of**

 **Oliver Queen**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with an all new chapter of excellent madness! Hope you're all ready for it! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

A short time later saw the four Olivers in cells down at the Precinct Lance worked in. Granted, the really angry Oliver look a like was kept in a different cell to prevent him from choking anybody again. Some wanted to even gag him too so his foul mouthedness wouldn't be heard by everybody and their grandmother. "Guys, look, is this really necessary? I have places to be and ladies to swoon. And being in this drab cell is seriously keeping me from doing all that and its not cool." Stated the flashy look a like.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL LIVE!"

"S-Stop yelling! Its, its seriously not cool being in here!"

"I gotta agree with these two as it is seriously killin' the happy vibes. I mean, I could be flyin' a kite right now!"

"What are you, twelve!? We ain't got time for kiddie s**t! AND I'LL YELL AS MUCH AS I WANT TOO YOU LITTLE CRYBABY!"

Loud sobbing was heard after that. "SO MEAN!"

"I'M NOT MEAN JUST CAUSE I'M BLUNTLY HONEST!"

"Are too!"

"Yeah bro. Think you need a girl or three to ease all that anger."

"Or some meditation and happy sounding music to accompany it."

"F**K THAT! I JUST WANNA YELL AND STRANGLE PEOPLE!"

Both Moira and Thea honestly wanted to cry themselves as the insanity of four Oliver look a likes was beginning to get to be a bit too much! "None of you can be my brother! You're… You're all just a little too out there for me!"

This got Thea a few claims from the barred bunch. Each of them telling her that they were in fact the real deal. Which only served to send the four into an argument unfortunately about each of them was the real deal. Causing the girl to whimper over the insanity. Just then, Detective Quentin Lance came inside with his partner Hilton. Each of them holding on to another Oliver look a like as well and Laurel and Tommy could be seen coming in behind them too. "What the Hell!?" Got out a stunned Lance as he saw the other four Olivers in the cells.

"Exactly, Quentin, exactly." Muttered Moira tiredly.

"GREAT! ANOTHER WANNA BE WITH MY FACE! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Damn! And I thought Tommy had anger issues." Winced the new Oliver as he was placed inside the cell with the other three Olivers.

As Lance and Hilton thought it was probably for the best. "When you're trying things with Laurel, you're damned right I'm gonna be angry!"

Laurel hid her face behind her hands to hide her blush as Ollie had been so convincing about things to her where they were concerned. To the point they were tearing off the other's clothes and rolling around in bed until Tommy showed up and a full on fight began between the two. Forcing her to call her dad in order to stop it before one of them seriously got hurt! "But we are meant to be, Tommy! Me, Oliver Jonas Queen. Her, Dinah Laurel Lance! The stars themselves aligned long ago when we met! Which means our futures are forever linked! LINKED FOR A LIFETIME OF LIFETIMES OF LOVE! LOVE SO PASSIONATE IT MAKES THE GODS THEMSELVES CRY!" Proclaimed the man as he shook his fists into the air.

"Dude, that? That is some seriously awesome stuff." The happy Oliver said with a wide smile and two thumb's up.

Sniffles came from the tearful Oliver. "Y-Yeah! Makes me wanna cry tears of joy!"

Which he did to no one's surprise but the Lances, Hilton's, and Tommy's. "Ooh… So hot! But there's no way I can chain myself to that when there is sooo much flavor out there in the city for me to enjoy."

"SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"I am showing respect! And aren't you gonna yell at her something? I mean, I'd prefer it so my ears don't get ruined. Which would be a crime for me as then I wouldn't be able to hear all the ladies." Said the flashy Oliver with a lecherous smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I DON'T WANNA YELL AT HER! Well… Maybe a little but ONLY A LITTLE!"

"What about strangling? Which is bad so you shouldn't do that."

"NO! Just a little yelling!"

"I… Am SO confused right now." Muttered a shocked Tommy.

A sentiment the Lances and Hilton could get behind! "Believe me, you aren't the only one." Grumbled Thea sourly.

"Dudes, we should totally call in Digg Man and Felicity. They could bring us Big Belly Burger and help figure out why there's 5 of us." Suggested Happy Oliver.

"Mmm… Smoak's a hottie."

"SHE TALKS TOO DAMN MUCH!"

"Well, all you gotta do is fill her mouth up with the right item and problem solved."

"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!" Roared an unhappy Moira.

Not caring the slightest bit if this was an imposter or somehow actually her son split into different versions of himself! All the Olivers winced at that tone and even saw an apology from the flashy Oliver happen as well. "Women should be respected! Unless you're Amanda Waller! Then dis-respect her all you want. AND THEN LET ME YELL AS MUCH AS I WANT!"

"W-What ab-about s-s-strangling?"

"THAT TOO! OR SOMETHING SHARP TO THE HEART TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE PERSONAL!"

"So cruel!"

"You asked, dumbass!"

"D-Don't call me names!"

"THEN DON'T BE A TEARFUL DUMBASS!"

A fresh wave of tears erupted after that. "I shoulda stayed in my room."

The new Oliver then got on one knee as he looked towards the stunned Laurel. "Such vision to grace mine eyes for many a day… A love that swells my heart to the point of bursting. A love I so foolishly hurt so many years ago cause a part of me could not just say what needed to be said. But a love that stayed with me for five years through all the darkness that came my way! MY DINAH! MY SAVING GRACE! To never have you again in my arms is to know true sorrow. But it is a fate I must live with whilst you live in happiness with Thomas! Oh woe is me! For my passion for you, my Dinah, shall ultimately be my undoing!"

Laurel looked at him in shock and her eyes looking suspiciously moist. "Oh… Ollie..."

She even tried to come towards the cell but her father stopped her. "Are you nuts!?"

"OH DINAH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! For but I was a fool being led about by fear and my loins!"

"That's it… I'm calling Diggle and Felicity cause they have to know something that can help." Gritted out a very annoyed and jealous Tommy as Laurel still tried to come towards the poetic waxing Oliver.

"Yeah. You do that, Merlyn. In the mean time, I'm gonna call a therapist to see if they can do anything about these nuts." Lance informed with a grumble as the kid walked out of the area.

"S-So beautiful!" Cried out the tearful Oliver.

As he'd been so horribly moved by that lovingly passionate scene between Laurel and the other guy who had his face. "OLLIE!" Laurel cried out with tears coming down her face as her heart swelled with love.

"DINAH! MY SWEET BEAUTIFUL DINAH! My love for thee is as strong as a man on Mirakuru! And burns brighter then the Sun itself!"

"OH SHUT THE F**K UP WITH THE SAP!"

Thea decided that maybe having Roy with her as a pillar of support would be a good idea. Even wondering if he could slip in some strong Alcohol too because she was in serious need of it!

"OH OLLIE!"

"OH DINAH!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… Oh this was a joy to write. (Evil smile)**


	3. Suicidal Tendencies

**Chapter 3**

 **Suicidal Tendencies**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter may be a bit… Darker then the previous two chapters. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here. Plus, who'd be interested in reading a Wally West (plus Jesse) centered fic set after season 3 of The Flash with the two of them moving to Keystone? Thinking it'd be a 20 chapter fic like a season would be.**

* * *

Half an hour later saw a therapist knee deep in conversation with the group of Olivers while Laurel felt highly embarrassed by the fact she'd gotten so swept up in her ex's more literal passionate side. Something that had annoyed Tommy a great deal for that matter and was in fact, still fuming over the whole thing. And getting quite the headache thanks to Angry Oliver's loudness. Loudness he was using to get things off his chest for that matter and making Teary Oliver cry even more much to Angry O's severe annoyance. Diggle was just stunned by the whole thing as it was the damnedest sight he'd ever seen! Even nearly insisting on being tested for drugs in his system just to be on the safe side for that matter. Felicity would finally show up just as Happy O was finishing up his reasons for being so happy despite all the crap he/they had been through. "And that's why I'm happy. Cause there's enough sadness and anger in the world, you know? And we need some happy to counter it or we're all lost to that kind of stuff, you know?"

"That's freakin' beautiful man. Think I could use all that to score me some chicks when we finally get outta here?"

"Respect the ladies, man, respect the ladies."

"So that's a no?"

"OF COURSE ITS A NO YOU IDIOT!"

"H-He's na-name calling again!"

"You ever heard the phrase 'snitches get stitches'?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You're about to experience THAT FIRST HAND!"

Teary began to cry while everyone including the therapist shook their heads. "And here I was thinkin' we were makin' progress. Shoulda known." Groused Lance sourly.

"Oh no no no. We are making some progress, Detective. But I'm afraid its going to take quite a few more sessions before its a great amount of progress."

Chortles came from the Flirt. "Babe, a night with me will ensure all kinds of progress."

"Oliver..." Began Moira warningly.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry Ma." Apologized the Flirt.

Even if he didn't sound remotely apologetic! "Okay! I am here and HOLY FRAK!" Yelled Felicity Smoak as she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of five Olivers!

"Ah, the IT of Babbledum. Her words may be unfiltered, but that is merely because her soul is unfiltered. Thus, perfect harmony despite the mind wishing otherwise. Her help, invaluable for many a reason. The babble? Not so much, but we take what we can get in life. As life wouldn't wish it any other way." Spoke up Passionate O and causing Felicity to stare at him and wondering if she should feel insulted by that or not.

"LIFE'S A DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!"

"No she isn't! She's just kind of mean sometimes but she's not that!"

"What the teary eyed man said yo. Life is like a real woman. Sometimes difficult to get along with and sometimes not." Happy O said wisely.

"And I do enjoy a good ride from her!"

"Perversion. Such an ugly thing. It can twist pure innocent beings into things they shouldn't ever be! RETREAT FROM THE PERVERSE ONE! SAVE THY INNOCENCE!"

"Oh, too late for that. I'm as far from innocent as you can get." Quipped a very amused Roy Harper.

And getting an elbow in the side for it from Thea. Who wasn't happy about the lack of Alcohol for that matter! Roy just smirked at her and getting narrrowed eyes in return. "Do not think about opening that mouth of yours, Harper."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Princess." Replied the Glades resident with a smirk.

Moira shook her head with a sigh. "In the interest of saving my sanity from all this… Madness… Why exactly is it that my son… _Sons_ thinks you would know anything about all this?" Asked the Queen Matriarch in the direction of Felicity.

Who gulped nervously at the older woman's stare. But before she could say more, two Police Officers brought in another Oliver much to everyone's complete shock misery. As they did not need another Oliver thank you very much! "Alright, what'd this one do?" Lance asked curiously.

"Tried to jump off an 8 story building."

"Yeah, thankfully we kept him from doing that."

"Shoulda let me. Would have been better off letting me die." Stated the new Oliver quietly while disliking the gloves they put on his hands to keep from using his nails to dig into his skin to cause himself any self harm.

Hearing him speak like that horrified the Hell out of everyone aside from the Olivers. "Oh Goodie, the Suicidal part of us is runnin' around too." Grumbled Angry O.

"Sorry to disappoint. I had considered cutting the vein, but felt that falling to my death would be more quicker."

"Ol-Ollie, why, why would you wanna do that!?" Thea cried out with glistening eyes and rushing over to him before anyone could so much as stop her and hugged him to the best of her ability.

He said nothing at first while the others just stared at him in varying degrees of shock and horror. "Because… I have been through too much… Seen too much loss… Done things I can never be forgiven for. And thus… I don't deserve to live.

"Some of what we did was necessary, you depressed little turd! Like Shrieve's torture! Akio's spirit can rest cause of that!"

Suicidal O looked at Angry O with dark eyes. "Is he? Is he really at rest for what we did? Maseo's in the wind despite the fact Tatsu needed him more and probably still does to this day. Is Mei truly at peace with the knowledge her father and sister are both dead? Is Taiana? Their faces and so many other things are etched into every part of my mind. And they all scream at me for being a failure. Declaring I should end my life so that peace can truly be had."

He then tried to jerk free of the Police Officers in order to bash his head right into a nearby wall while everyone but the Olivers aside from Teary were in tears. But the two Police Officers had firm grips on him in order to prevent that. "Right, I know its not normal, but I want you two with him in a cell until this whole mess is over with." Ordered a very disturbed Lance.

The two nodded and quickly got him in an empty cell and on the cot. "I could easily subdue you both and then harm myself before another could stop me."

"Oh my beautiful boy, please… Please don't do any of that!" Pleaded a heart broken Moira.

"I can but try, mother, I can but try. But the blood and loss from actions of the past demands my death. Which will happen sooner or later. So why delay the inevitable?"

Unable to hear anymore, Moira, Thea, Laurel, Felicity, Roy, and Tommy left the cell area to get a handle on their emotions. As this had finally gotten to be a bit much for them and Thea felt damned glad she had Roy there to keep her wrapped up in his arms as she cried hard. "The rubber band was pulled back one time too many. Too much loss is not easy for any soul." Muttered Passionate O.

Sighs could be heard from the others. "Got that right, Kid." Lance said with a lump in his throat as his mind drifted to thoughts of Sara.


	4. Agent Paranoid

**Chapter 4**

 **Agent Paranoid**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for the wait on this! Was not my intent but one-shots and the like kept wanting to be made. Not to mention that little trip to Louisiana I went on. As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Several hours later had passed and things were a bit calmer. Or as calm as it could get when you had several version of Oliver Queen in one room with one main over all emotion on display anyway. Suicidal Oliver had been given a mild sedative so that while awake, he'd be out of it and fairly calm so as not to greatly disturb anyone again. It wasn't exactly the greatest solution as it was more along the lines of horrible but he had been the one to suggest it. And the therapist Lance had gotten had decided to do as asked once getting Moira's somewhat reluctant permission. The mother of two was about to ask Felicity again about the cause of all these Olivers when three Officers showed up with yet another struggling Oliver. Causing groans to happen from pretty much everyone but Tearful O and Suicidal O. "YA GOTTA LISTEN TO ME! SOMEONE'S CONTROLLING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS CITY! EVERYTHING! NOTHING HAPPENS WITHOUT HIS SAY SO! NOT EVEN AMANDA WALLER WILL SHOW UP UNLESS SHE HAS HIS PERMISSION!" Yelled the newest Oliver.

"Oh, great. This one's a paranoid ranter." Muttered Thea unhappily.

"Don't put me in a cell! They have secret audio messages in them that can't be trusted!" Hollered Paranoid O as he got thrown into an empty cell much to his dislike.

He then took in the scene around him with wide eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!? BY GOD! CLONING IS REAL! ALWAYS KNEW WALLER WOULD NEVER BE TRULY DONE WITH ME!"

"Its not cloning! Its just an unknown side effect of an experiment of mine that I was doing in my own time!" Felicity told him as she came to his cell.

Which, was kind of a lie and kind of not. As Oliver had asked her to look into building something that would help make dealing with certain elements in the city that he went after more easier to deal with. Last night had been the first test and at the time, none of them had thought it actually worked much to Oliver's and her own annoyance. But clearly it had, just not in the way her, Oliver, and John were meaning it too! "Ooh, I know what she's talking about! But none of us can talk about it cause Waller doesn't want it talked about." Spoke up Happy O.

"MADE US SIGN 45 FORMS OF NDAS FOR THAT TOO! AND I HATED IT!" Yelled Angry O.

Tearful O sniffled and was about to say something when Angry O beat him to it. "SHUT UP! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR IT!"

"SCREW YOU! CAUSE SIGNING THOSE FORMS GAVE MY HAND A CRAMP!"

"IT REALLY STEALS YOUR SOUL! CAUSE THAT'S HOW THE DEVIL HIMSELF INTENDED IT!"

"Please, I sold my soul last night five times over for some of the finest chicks you can imagine!" Purred Smooth O with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Laurel, Thea, and Felicity gave him looks of disgust for that. "To sell one's soul is to lose one's self. Tainting is one thing but selling? An act that one can never be recovered from." Passionate O said solemnly.

Smooth O just snorted at the other him's words. Not really caring one way or another. Moira, deciding to get back on track, asked Felicity about the device. "Oh, its… Its just something I was asked to look into by ARGUS cause they uhh, they know I work with Oliver. Had to sign a lot of NDA forms and let me tell you what, that was not fun."

"DOWN WITH THE MAN! ITS ALL A LIE! WALLER JUST WANTS US BACK! AND YOU'RE ONLY HELPING HER WITH THAT!"

"SHUT UP! GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"I already have one!" Cried Tearful O.

Who let out an 'eep' when Angry O glared hotly at him. Prompting the therapist to gently reprimand him over it. "And is this taking up company resources?"

"No ma'am, no company resources have been used in the making of the device." Lied the Blonde but its not like she was gonna admit to it!

Moira eyed her for a moment and then nodded in satisfaction. Just then, a weirdo in a domino mask and a green outfit with no sleeves on it with a quiver strapped to his back and a bow in hand walked into the cell area with a sour looking Lance following behind. "Greetings everyone."

"OLIVER!?" Shouted out several shocked people.

"Yeah, ain't that a bitch? Turns out I was right all along."

"Uhh, so why is he just walking in here then?" Wondered Tommy in shock.

Something Laurel and everyone else aside from the Olivers wanted to know as well! "Because, my old friend, I have protection from ARGUS that essentially ensures it."

"YOU SOLD OUT TO GET THAT DIDN'T YOU!? TRAITOR!"

The new Oliver looked towards the paranoid version of himself. "You call it selling out, I call it a tactical decision to avoid further problems with the Police of Starling. Not to mention I've chosen to go with an arsenal that won't seriously harm or kill those I use my arrows on."

"Trick arrows like had been thought about awhile back?" Wondered Happy O.

"That is correct. And call me… Green Arrow."

"Cool Sauce!"

Thea and Laurel however weren't handling this very well and walked out without a word. Tommy wasn't too far behind as well while shooting his friend(s) a hateful glare. Moira however was pale as Hell over this as it couldn't mean anything good where Malcolm and his Enforcer were concerned! _I hate my damn life._ Groused Lance in his head.

"Agent Queen, perhaps you should sit down then. As I'm sure there's quite a bit that you would probably like to talk about."

"I'll consider it, but no promises."

The therapist nodded at that as she figured it was the best she was going to get.

 **Elsewhere Deep In The Glades**

The green clad figure known as the Hood in Starling and Kapushon in Russia could be seen brutally dispensing justice to several armed security members of his latest List target. One who was responsible for preventing several immigrants from being able to get citizenship cause they refused to do his dirty work for him. Which at times got them quite dead for that matter. Fighting his way to the office of his target, he quickly eliminated the 4 man security team and kicked open the doors where a terrified Lister was trembling in fear. "L-Look, I can, I can offer you money! Chances at Hollywood! Anything you want! Just don't kill me!"

Nothing was said by the Hood as he raised his bow up with an arrow nocked and ready to be fired. "Melton Benjamin… **YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!** "

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope this was worth the wait! Up next might be the final chapter. But we'll see what happens! As for the suit in question that GA Oliver has, think Smallville Green Arrow. He's basically super secret agent spy guy with a fantastic skillset. While Hood is basically just all the darkness in him (minus the suicidal tendencies) out in the forefront since I didn't think it would make sense for there to be a Hood Oliver running around and a Bratva Oliver running around. Of course, I could be wrong. R and R!**


	5. All The Marbles

**Chapter 5**

 **All The Marbles**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go folks, the final chapter! Many thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And remember to vote in my poll!**

* * *

 **Some Hours Later At Verdant**

Some hours later saw the group, plus the Olivers at Verdant on the upper floor. Waiting on Felicity to come back from the basement with the device to hopefully put the Olivers back together in one package. But first, she had to do a little repair work on it which was taking a considerable amount of time and no one really wanted to go down there cause if they did, it would cement just how real it is that Oliver's the Hood, or the Green Arrow now as the vigilante persona had decided to call himself. Though he had left about an hour ago to go deal with a situation involving another Oliver. This time, it was apparently the Hood version and he was definitely not a nice guy from what had been shown of him. Leading to Tearful O making a little oops by saying more then he should about a few things and getting Angry O to go off on him for it. Setting off a fresh wave of tears for Tearful O to happen afterwards. Suicidal O had been especially kept out of the basement for fear of what he might try and do to himself despite the fact he was still on a sedative while everyone aside from Lance, Digg, and later Felicity were fairly unhappy with the fact Oliver could have come home after his third year away but chose not too for fear of what the darkness was doing to him at the time.

Passionate O and Happy O had explained the mindset as best they could, which really wasn't helped by Angry O's comments in addition to Paranoid O's but they managed despite that. It helped somewhat, but Thea for the most part still wasn't really happy about it. Especially that Waller woman who kept the two Olivers from saying more due to NDA forms and just seemed to be a really cold bitch in the teenager's mind. Roy couldn't help but compare her to a female gang leader he knew of deep in the Glades who was a bit like that but without the full on Patriotism aspect. Making Paranoid O mutter about how the two were probably related somehow and using their chosen paths to control the world. Yelling could be heard, drawing everyone's attention as Green Arrow dragged in a struggling Hood who was doing all he could to break free. "LET ME GO! IF YOU'RE REALLY ME, YOU KNOW WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!" Yelled the Hood angrily.

"I do, but not with your methods."

"Extreme measures are the only methods to ensure effective results! To think otherwise is naive!"

"Your focus has blinded you to the actual reality that those measures are ONLY needed on certain occasions. NOT all the time. Perhaps Anatoly was right, maybe we do hide behind the hood a little too much."

Hood snorted in disagreement on that one. "You know Talia was right! It was the only way we could be truly effective!"

"Maybe, maybe not. The fact we trusted someone we barely knew, someone who knew more then she should have known, reveals that perhaps we were fools to believe her to begin with."

"Mmm… Talia was a hottie. Wonder what it would have taken to get HER in bed?" Muttered Smooth O lecherously.

Getting him disgusted looks once again. "SHUT UP WITH THAT NASTY MOUTH BEFORE I PUT MY FIST IN IT!" Roared Angry O.

"Y-Yeah! Talia might be du-dubious but she deserves more respect then that!" Declared Tearful O.

Smooth O scoffed and shook his head with an eyeroll. Hood would have continued the original conversation but before he could get back on to that, he was interrupted by Felicity's arrival from the basement. "Good news! Repairs are done and the device should be good to go!"

"I think we can all safely say that this should be deemed a failure afterwards. Sure, it sucks to tell Waller that but when I think about it, the kind of power this thing has shouldn't be in anyone's hands." Stated Happy O thoughtfully with a frown on his face that didn't really fit him.

"Agreed, especially HER hands." Muttered Hood darkly and getting nods of agreement from his fellow Os.

"I just want this nightmare over with. One of you was all I could really handle, but this many of ya? Forget about it." Grumbled Lance.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if the more passionate version stuck around." Laurel said without meaning too.

And then blushing when she realized she had said that after getting looks from everyone. "Yeah, you really need better taste in boys, sweetheart."

Tommy wondered if maybe he should bow out where Laurel was concerned since this whole thing clearly brought out some remaining feelings she had inside of her where Ollie was concerned. Laurel just gave her dad a mild glare that did nothing to phase him. "What needs to be done to bring my son back together, Miss Smoak?" Asked Moira, who wanted to get this madness over with as soon as possible.

The woman's words startling Felicity before getting her bearings back. "Well, I don't think it matters if one or all of the Olivers here stand together but Happy Oliver probably should stand in front of the bar so he can be like a focal point for the others."

"Makes sense, mom, me, and Raisa did see him first."

"Is this your way of hoping that if its me at the center of all this, I'll be more happier then moody when things are back to normal?" Asked Happy O curiously.

"Ummm… Maybe? You are kinda grumpy a lot."

Diggle just snorted at that while Happy O just shot her a thumb's up. "Better to be grumpy then not." Angry O grumbled aloud.

"Too much anger is bad for the soul."

"Yeah, sex is a lot better."

"SHUT UP YOU HORNDOG!"

Smooth O winced as he rubbed on his ears. "Jeez, I'm right here! No need to yell!"

"Okay! I'm pressing the button now!" Declared Felicity in a mild panic before anything could happen.

And with the pressing of the nice shiny red button on the control panel of the odd looking device after Happy O got by himself in front of the bar, the others soon turned a transparent blue and began to be absorbed into him. "BUT THE LADIES NEED ME!"

"Solitude and reflection in my own self is perhaps the best way to reach true harmony with one's self."

"I DON'T WANNA GO! NEVER ENOUGH TEARS TO BE LET OUT!"

It was also quickly made apparent that they weren't the only Olivers around either once they were back inside Happy O. As a streaker, an extremely nerdy looking Oliver, a Role Player, an Oliver in a Ballerina outfit, along with many others began to fly into Happy O. Including one very unhappy Drag Queen version. "NO! DAMNIT, I SAID NO! I don't deserve this s**t! Y'all hear me!? My name is Olivia Queen and I am too much Woman and should not be forced inside him again! This is denial of my wonderful self! STOP THAT MACHINE! I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME SHOUT! LET LOOSE THE DRAG FOR ALL TO SEE!" Screamed out Olivia as she struggled to avoid being sucked into Oliver.

"Well, she seems fun." Muttered Thea dryly.

"You should meet some of the Queens down the road from me." Roy added in helpfully.

Nobody messed with those people either! Cause who wanted to admit they got their asses handed to them by men in drag? Hell, they'd hooked him up with a few warm meals over the years too so he was on some fairly good terms with them to the point they offered him a place to crash if he ever needed it. "You're on." Grinned Thea as it sounded like fun!

"NOOOOOO!" Screeched the Drag Queen Oliver as he, or perhaps she, lost the battle and was absorbed into Oliver.

Who was the last to be absorbed into him. Now, what nobody expected to see happen was for him to end up with every Oliver's outfits on his body. Making him look rather awkward for that matter as he swayed some. "Whoa..." Muttered the man as sparks flew from the device that put him back together.

Then fell apart onto the floor and turned into dust. "Huh… Wasn't expecting that to happen." Muttered Felicity.

"Almost like a Tim The Toolman moment." Added in Diggle thoughtfully.

Oliver sat down heavily in a nearby stool, which was a bit awkward for him considering all the outfits he had on. "What the Hell happened?" He asked in confusion as he had a crap load of new memories practically over loading his brain and it was just confusing as Hell for him.

"Aside from you literally having your inner selves running around and exposing you for the lying jerk with his pants on fire that you are? Not much." Answered Thea archly with her arms crossed.

"Huh!?"

His sister scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Considering what just happened to him, its probable that he's going to need time to adjust. So any yelling or whatever you want to do will probably have to wait til then. If… You know, you want it to be effective." Babbled Felicity nervously.

"I don't know you, or like you that much since you're helping my brother with his little _vigilante thing_ , but I'll take that under serious advisement and wait til later. After all, I don't want to waste anything good on him when he won't even be able to recognize what's going on."

"Thea!" Reprimanded Moira sternly.

A shrug came her way as Thea really didn't care darn it! Oliver would end up passing out from all the information in his head, causing Diggle, Tommy, and a reluctant Lance to help carry him to the car and then to his bed at the mansion. He'd be out cold for three days until he finally woke up with a grimace as he could remember things more clearly now. Some of what he remembered however made him cringe and hoped he wouldn't be able to remember anything more horrible then what he'd already remembered. But he was at least glad for the ARGUS immunity though. He wasn't so glad when the yelling and the like started from his loved ones however. The fact it did spark a huge reveal about Malcolm Merlyn accidentally however, was damned helpful. Even if it did put him out of action for a few days. Leading to him getting ARGUS involved much to Moira's immense relief, Tommy's slight unhappiness, and Malcolm's immense displeasure. But Oliver and ARGUS' involvement, and Moira's spilling the beans, would be damned helpful in preventing a lot of deaths in the near future. This also helped get Walter back safe and sound as well. Even if there was some strain between himself and Moira for awhile that they would eventually and thankfully get past.

Things between Oliver, Laurel, and Tommy would also be a little strained thanks to her lingering feelings for Oliver. A situation that would take some time to be fully dealt with before any of the trio could really move on. Roy however would keep good on his word to Thea about introducing her to the Drag Queens he knew, something that horrified the Hell out of Oliver as it brought up memories of that particular him when he'd been split into different versions. The other memories this ended up bringing around also didn't help matters any much to his misfortune and Thea's utter delight!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if this is lacking in any way, but hopefully, you guys enjoyed none the less!**


End file.
